The invention relates to an electrical machine, in particular an electric motor having a rotor and a shaft. In particular, the invention relates to the field of electric motors for motor vehicles, in particular electric motors which are used as electrical auxiliary drives for movement, operated by external power, or for assistance to movement, of elements of a motor vehicle.
US 2007/0252469 A1 discloses an electric motor having laminates, with magnets being provided in cutouts which extend through the rotor core in the axial direction. These cutouts also have a radial extent. The configuration of the rotor reduces the magnetic flux losses as much as possible.
The electric motor which is known from US 2007/0252469 A1 has the disadvantage that flux losses occur via the laminates, or the mechanical load capacity is considerably reduced, depending on the configuration.